


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by dalekjast



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalekjast/pseuds/dalekjast
Summary: Be careful what you wish for - you just might get it.





	1. SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS

The first time she pulls out the card that Elastigirl slipped her in passing and dials the number, Karen nearly drops the phone, her hands are shaking so hard. She still can’t quite wrap her brain around the fact that she met her lifelong idol in person, let alone that it’s someone she can just casually call up on the phone.

Elastigirl answers on the first ring, and Karen can tell immediately she’s caught the other Super in the midst of the not-so-Super side of her life. There’s a baby crying in the background, and Karen can hear what she guesses is an argument between Dash and Violet, although she can’t actually make out what they’re fighting about.

“Parr residence, Helen speaking.”

“H-hi, uh, El- Helen.” Karen stumbles slightly over the appropriate form of address. “I ... it’s uh, it’s Karen. I mean Vo-“

“Of course, Karen! It’s great to hear from you! How are you doing?” Helen’s voice is warm, welcoming, and Karen’s nerves ease fractionally.

“I’m ... good. Great. I was just, uh, calling to see ... I mean, if you’re busy, or you don’t want to, it’s no problem, but I thought ... I should ask ...”

Helen breaks into her rambling. “Ask me what?”

“Oh, right! Yeah! Uh, I just ... did you maybe want to get lunch? Sometime? If you don’t, of course, no pr-“ 

“Karen, I’d love to.” Once again, Helen saves her from her own mouth. “I’m generally free around lunchtime on weekdays. Just give me a time and a place.”

They settle on the details, and Karen manages to get off the phone without embarrassing herself any further. She’s still shivering when she puts the phone back on the hook. There’s nothing remotely terrifying about Helen Parr, unless you’re a bad guy she’s chasing - logically, Karen knows this. But her emotions never seem to get the memo. It’s not that she’s scared of Helen, exactly. More terrified of looking like an idiot in front of somebody she’s been looking up to (someone she’s had a crush on, but she won’t admit that even in the privacy of her own mind) since she was old enough to remember.

Still. She managed to make the phone call, so Karen pats herself on the back for that.

#

_“No, she just wants to have lunch. Probably ask all the questions she didn’t get to before we were all hypnotized.”_

_“I’m just saying, that girl’s in love with you.”_

_“Of course she isn’t. It’s a puppy crush on the Superhero image, nothing more.”_

#

They meet up at a hole-in-the-wall diner Karen’s found. It’s in easy walking distance from the community college where she teaches, and it’s cheap, but it’s also the kind of place with thirty trucks in the parking lot on a Saturday morning and a slew of local people that swear by it.

Helen arrives on a subdued version of her Elasticycle. It’s still red - a dark burgundy, really - but it’s chased in black rather than silver, and it has a classic look that couldn’t be further from the souped-up, high tech versions she’s used as her Super ego.

“Winston,” Helen says in response to Karen’s inquiring look as she dismounts, and Karen has to laugh, because she’s currently holed up in a penthouse she could never afford, with a fancy car she’ll probably never drive in the parking garage, and Winston’s guilt complex will probably keep them all ticking over for quite a long time.

It’s cool, the onset of fall making itself known, and a steady drizzle soaks into everything. People rush from door to door, turtled in their coats and cursing the weather. Karen is grateful for it, though, because it means no one is looking at her oddly for having the hood of her jacket pulled up over her head.

She has surprisingly little trouble with being recognized despite her hair. Almost no one makes a connection between the clumsy, anxious art teacher and the Super they see only carefully curated images of on the TV. The few that do notice merely assume she’s a fan. Karen does nothing to disabuse them of the notion, because as weird as it is to fangirl over herself, it’s better than the alternative.

Helen’s alter-ego isn’t particularly recognizable on its own, either, but both of them together, the hair, the bike …

All in all, Karen’s happy for the chill and the rain, especially when they allow her to appreciate the visual of Elastigirl in a leather biker jacket, tiny water droplets beading along the side of her face.

The diner is quiet - it’s a popular breakfast and dinner spot, which is why Karen likes to show up at lunch time. They settle into a booth in the back corner, and neither she nor Helen says much beyond small talk until the food’s been delivered and they’re sure the waitress won’t be back for a bit.

“I was glad to hear from you. How are you holding up, after all the insanity?”

Helen’s got some sort of chicken salad thing, and Karen wrinkles her nose at it while piling more condiments on her burger.

“Oh, you know, not too bad. I mean, I had some really trippy dreams for the first few weeks. And I had to get rid of a couple pairs of sunglasses.”

“I know the feeling.” Helen stabs at her salad a little more aggressively. “Winston insisted on giving us a house, but thankfully it’s a different one than the one we were staying at. The kids weren’t really comfortable there any more. Which is absolutely not your fault,” she adds sternly when Karen shifts uncomfortably in her chair.

“It kinda is though. I’m a lousy Super. I shouldn’t have let her catch me like that.” Karen stares miserably down at her plate.

Helen chuckles. “She caught me too, you know. That doesn’t make either one of us lousy Supers.”

Karen mentally slaps herself. “Of course! I didn’t ... I would never say you were lousy! That came out wrong! I mean, she just caught you by surprise, from what I heard. Not like me.”

She really wishes she could take back those last three words as soon as they leave her mouth. It’s not anything she wants to bring up with her hero. But Helen’s gaze sharpens, and she studies Karen’s face with concern.

“How _did_ Evelyn get the goggles on you?”

Karen picks at her burger, studiously avoiding Helen’s eyes. “She ... it’s stupid, it doesn’t matter. I was an idiot. I shouldn’t have been so gullible.”

“I can’t make you talk about it.” Helen’s voice is kind. “But I’m here, and you might feel better if you get it off your chest.”

“Like I said, it was stupid, and ... look, there’s a lot of things wrong with me, ok, I know that. And ... for a bit there, I thought Evelyn ... ok, everything’s just going to be awkward now ...”

A hand on her arm makes Karen jump slightly, and when she looks up, Helen’s staring at her very seriously. “I don’t know what all you think is wrong with you, but if one of those things is liking women - there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that, ok? Nothing.”

Karen swallows hard. “You knew?”

“I made an educated guess. And I mean it, Karen.”

This is why she’s always idolized Elastigirl. Not the powers - plenty of Supers have interesting powers - and not even the take-charge, kick-ass attitude, entirely. But the genuine kindness that shows through, the acceptance.

“Thanks.” She has to look away again, refuses to get teary out in public, in front of Helen, but she does turn her hand over on the table and squeeze Helen’s arm briefly in acknowledgement.

Helen waits a few minutes, but even with one thing in the open, Karen can’t manage to get the rest of it out. She’s still stung by the experience. It seems Helen can read between the lines, however.

“She came on to you, used that to get close enough to you, didn’t she?”

“Yeah.” Karen’s sigh comes from deep in her chest, and she can feel herself deflate. “I was so stupid.”

“Stop that. It’s not stupid to be flattered by attention. And Evelyn didn’t give any of us any reason to suspect she’d turn on us.” Helen grinned. “She tried it on with me too, if it’s any consolation.”

Karen says the first thing that pops into her head. “But you’re married to a man.”

Helen snorts. “Considering that she was trying to kill a bunch of people, I don’t think respecting my marriage vows was terribly high on her priority list, even if it would have been a problem for me. It just wasn’t a good time for me, so she had to resort to other methods.”

Oddly, Helen’s reassurances do make Karen feel better about the situation. She’s still embarrassed that Evelyn was able to hone in on something private and turn it into a weapon that easily, but Helen’s casual acceptance goes a long way toward soothing the sting.

It isn’t until much later, when she’s home for the night and replaying the conversation in her mind, that Karen realizes exactly what Helen was implying, about herself and her marriage. It hits her like a ton of bricks, and she drops her coffee mug in shock, barely noticing the hot liquid when it splashes against her leg.

“ _What_ the _fuck_!”

#

The next time they meet, it’s for an afternoon coffee at a shop Helen frequents near Dash’s school. Karen’s brain is still humming with the casual implications Helen let slip, and she has an almost crippling need to confirm them. Elastigirl has always been something of a life goal, and the idea that her hero has paved the way on this particular road as well is an appealing one.

Karen firmly tells herself that’s the only reason. It’s nothing personal. It’s nothing to do with any lingering misplaced feelings she might have.

She tries to subtly bring the conversation back around to Helen’s proclivities, twisting the coffee cup in her hands nervously the whole time. If there’s one thing Karen’s not, though, it’s subtle, a fact Helen tells her in no uncertain terms.

“But that’s not necessarily a bad thing,” and Helen’s smile is genuine, and it helps Karen relax and just ask the questions she wants to ask instead of dancing around the topic. And so she spends the afternoon getting stories about Helen’s younger years, before and after Bob, before and after hero work.

When she accidentally hits on Helen - and although no one will ever believe her, it is a genuine accident, a symptom of her brain running ahead of her mouth combined with too much caffeine and a helping of star struck awe - Helen doesn’t make her feel naive, or stupid, or wrong. It’s a rebuff, but it’s such a gentle one, Karen only feels a slight sting.

#

_“You didn’t take her up on it?”_

_“Of course not. I know she’s not really in love, but she’ll have to figure that out on her own.”_

_“And if she does?”_

_“Then that’s a different conversation.”_

#

Their get-togethers are oddly better after that. Karen’s still slightly in love with Elastigirl, and more than slightly in lust, but she’s also getting to know Helen, and almost before she realizes it, hero worship has turned into genuine friendship. She’s not the little girl watching her hero from a distance, or even the star struck kid (she still thinks of herself as a kid, doesn’t know when or if she’ll ever really stop) ... she’s just Karen, and Helen is just Helen, and they’re just two women bonding over life and shared experiences and superpowers and good coffee.

Karen has never really considered Helen to be reserved, but the more they become friends, the more open Helen gets. In fact, she’s downright flirty on occasion. Karen didn’t know Elastigirl personally in the days before the Super ban, but she’s reminded of all the interviews and publicity appearances she used to pour over when she was a kid. This is the Elastigirl that captured her attention then. They talk about the glory days, about the years underground. Helen shares her life, her wisdom on being a Super and a person, and Karen soaks it all in. But Helen’s wilder side is never far under the surface, and Karen learns a lot of things she never expected to know about Helen, about her marriage. At times, it almost feels like Helen’s trying to draw her out, like she’s looking for some sort of reaction from Karen.

It gradually occurs to Karen that Helen’s rebuff might not have been a rejection at all, merely a redirection.

#

_“You talked to her at the dinner last week - you tell me.”_

_“I think you’re right. But then, you usually are.”_

_“I’m out of practice.”_

_“It’s like riding a bike, you never really lose it. I see it the same way you do. She’s definitely shifted.”_

#

They meet up for dinner one evening. It’s out of their ordinary routine, but Violet’s away on a school trip, and Bob has decided to, as Helen put it, “have a men’s night with Dash and Jack-Jack, which means I’ll come home to all three of them asleep on the couch with the TV at full blast and not a scrap of food left in the kitchen.”

Karen’s not about to complain over the change. There’s no reason meeting for dinner should feel any different, but it does somehow. Maybe it’s the insight she’s gained into Helen over the last few months, or maybe it’s the semi-privacy of the table they’re seated at, a far cry from the normal bustle of coffee shops and short order grills. Maybe it’s the fact that Helen had nearly killed her during their last get-together when she’d casually dropped the name of an ex-girlfriend and how much she’d enjoyed the girl’s inexperience.

It’s sparked something in Karen that she’s pushed down for a while.

As is their custom now, they settle in with small talk and stories about Helen’s family until the food is on the table and they’re free to discuss more private topics away from other ears. Karen hasn’t been quite right since the last coffee meeting, and she’s struggling to focus on the conversation in a way that she hasn’t for some time. It doesn’t take long for Helen to notice.

“You seem distracted, dear.”

“What? No, I’m just ... I’m good. Just a long day at work. Guess nobody wanted to do homework this week.”

Helen smiles blandly. “And you’re sure that’s all there is to it?”

“Yeah. That’s ...” Karen stops. Thinks. She’s not sure where she stands with Helen, precisely. The ground has shifted lately. But regardless, they’re friends. Friends share things, they talk stuff out with each other. She can do this.

“Actually, yeah, I’ve had stuff on my mind.”

“Such as?”

“I guess ... what you said, the other week ... about, uh, experience? Or lack of it? And ... I mean, I would think most people prefer somebody who has experience?”

The wide smile Helen gives her doesn’t entirely disguise the sudden intensity in her eyes, and Karen feels a slight shiver run down her back. Suddenly the ground is shifting faster. She’s not sure how to stop it, or if she wants to.

“I imagine some people do prefer experience. I wouldn’t say I have a preference. There’s an excitement to taking someone down a path, helping them to learn something new. And there’s an enjoyment that comes from meeting on an equal level. Both have their place.”

Karen sighs. “I hope I can find that, eventually. Somebody that doesn’t mind the inexperience. I feel like I’m so far behind.”

“Someone like me?”

It’s fortunate that she doesn’t have a bite of food in her mouth, because Karen nearly manages to choke on air. “I wasn’t ... oh my god, no, I know ...”

“Know what?” Helen raises an eyebrow, and Karen’s stomach flips oddly. “Know that the last time we wandered into this territory, I was concerned about muddying your feelings, nothing more?”

She’s sure there’s been an accident, or a gas leak, or something, because there’s simply not enough oxygen in the air for Karen to breathe properly. “And ... you’re not - you aren’t worried about that ... now?”

“Should I be?” Any pretense that they’re talking hypothetically is out the window. Helen’s gaze is direct. She’s looking for a straight answer, and Karen feels a rush of gratitude.

“I don’t think so.” She knows the answer Helen is looking for. Helen is happily married to the love of her life; she’s looking for pleasure, not emotional entanglement. And Karen _knows_ , if they’d done this months ago, if she’d still been infatuated with Elastigirl, it wouldn’t have worked. But now …

She genuinely wonders if she’s about to be sick. Helen’s subtle teasing, her comments, have been leading them this way for a while. And Karen will admit she’s thought about Elastigirl in a physical way, but only in the abstract, never in detail. That’s the point. And if she takes the bait Helen is dangling, it won’t be Elastigirl in any case - this is Helen Parr. Helen, who she knows and trusts, now, who’s been nothing but kind and considerate …

Helen, who’s back to looking at her with a strange intensity that ignites her nerves, and Karen feels it in her gut. She peeks around the restaurant out of the corner of her eye, but they are well and truly screened from the other diners by a few potted plants and an abstract sculpture of some sort. If somebody was determined to get a look at the table, they could, but for the casual diner …

She’s drifting again, her thoughts spiraling out to deal with the anxiety and nerves and - _arousal_ , she forces herself to identify it, all swirling around together. Karen turns her attention back to Helen and starts slightly when she realizes the other woman has moved closer while she’s been lost in her thoughts. Helen’s chair is pulled up to the side of the table next to hers now, and Karen’s breath stutters as she realizes how close they are.

Helen’s still watching her, and Karen knows she’s going to have to take the first step. Despite the leading, Helen isn’t going to push her into anything. She’s going to have to walk in with both eyes open. And as scared as she is, _oh dear god_ does she want this.

“Yes,” is all she manages to get out, and she’s not quite sure if she’s even going to be able to breathe, let alone speak any more, but thank god, Helen takes her meaning.

Karen doesn’t even realize she’s compulsively worrying at her lower lip with her teeth until Helen’s thumb tugs it gently free as she cups Karen’s jaw in her hand. And when Helen leans closer and whispers a husky “leave the biting to me, dear” in Karen’s ear, she’s pretty sure she’s about to spontaneously combust. They need to leave the restaurant right now, and Helen has the same thought, apparently, because she’s leaning back from Karen and calling for the check.

#

_“She is your type.”_

_“Rebellious? I like the hair, I’ll admit.”_

_“Soft. Submissive. Trusting. She’ll roll over and let you have your way with her.”_

_“You know me too well.”_

#

Karen doesn’t remember the drive back to her penthouse. Her brain isn’t leaving her room to focus on much of anything, at this point. Her hands are shaking so hard that she nearly can’t unlock her door, and she flashes back to that first phone call. It makes her grin, because they’ve come a very long way indeed, and it steadies her enough to get the door open.

Once she’s taken as long as she possibly can hanging up her jacket and putting her keys in their basket, she finally turns and finds Helen leaning up against the wall watching her with a fond smile. Her expression is understanding, and it eases the tight ball of panic in Karen’s chest ever so slightly. “We don’t need to do this now. Or ever, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No!” Karen blurts out. “I’m ... ok, I’m a little uncomfortable, but not in a bad way, just ... I’ve never done this, and you obviously have ... what if I’m terrible at it?”

“Come here.” Helen stretches out an arm and wraps it around Karen’s shoulder, and she allows herself to be drawn into Helen’s embrace. It’s not the first time she’s hugged Helen, but in the charged atmosphere, Karen feels every point of contact like a burn against her skin. Helen must be stretched up slightly to bring them to the same height, because Karen finds she can comfortably rest her head against Helen’s shoulder.

“Do you trust me?”

Karen’s a little shocked at the question, until she processes that she needs to answer the one Helen’s actually asking her. “Of course.”

“Then relax. I promise, I’ll take good care of you.”

She nods, and she means it, but Karen also knows that her brain is liable to run away with her, and no amount of logical reasoning that she’s perfectly secure with Helen is going to bring it back.

“I know,” and for a minute Karen wonders if she’s said all that out loud, and then she realizes that no, she’s just low-key trembling, and Helen’s always been a good judge of the general color of her thoughts, if not the exact specifics. “Let’s see what we can do to help you relax.” Helen releases her from the hug, but takes hold of one of her hands, and Karen allows herself to be led deeper into the apartment.

She’s not really surprised when they arrive at her bedroom door, but she is surprised when Helen bypasses it without a second glance and pokes her head into the bathroom. It’s ridiculously large - Karen can remember being slightly baffled as to why anybody would need a bathroom roughly the size of a baseball stadium when Winston first gave her the tour. She’s feeling oddly claustrophobic now, though, particularly when Helen glances around and gives her a look that’s equal parts comforting and mischievous.

Helen finally drops her hand in order to turn on the taps to the giant tub taking up a corner of the room, and Karen gets an inkling of what she has in mind.

“I think the hot water will help you relax.” Helen’s watching her for a reaction, and Karen gives a jerky nod. “Hey,” and the hand is back on her jaw again, turning her head to meet Helen’s eyes. “Will it help you if I go first? I can get in the tub and close my eyes, if you want.”

“Uh ... yeah, I think ... I think that would ... help.”

“Ok.” Helen’s eyes crinkle at the corners. “First, though, would you mind terribly if I kissed you?”

Karen goes a little lightheaded. She can’t stop her eyes from flitting to Helen’s lips, and in the back of her mind she notes they’re once again at the same height - Helen might even be a hair taller now. The hand on her jaw slides around to the back of her neck to pull her closer, and Karen closes her eyes as soft lips press against her own.

She’s gotten this far before, so it’s not a completely foreign sensation, but kissing Helen is about as far removed from her previous experience as she imagines it can get. Helen is everywhere, not rough or fast, but between the hand firmly holding the back of her head, the languid movement of Helen’s mouth, the tongue tracing her lower lip and, when she opens her mouth with a gasp, slipping inside to tangle with hers ... the lightheaded feeling intensifies, and Karen briefly hopes she isn’t going to embarrass herself by passing out.

Helen pulls back slightly, and Karen isn’t sure what her own face looks like, but it seems to satisfy Helen, judging by her small smirk. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Karen breathes, and surprisingly, she is better. At least until Helen takes a step back and grasps the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head in one easy motion. She doesn’t know what to do with her eyes, and finds she’s staring at the ceiling before Helen tugs her head back down.

“You can look, you know.”

Karen can feel her cheeks heating up, but she’s also terribly curious, and she drops her eyes in time to see Helen toss her bra to the side, and her brain stutters to a halt. She’s barely aware of Helen watching her.

Helen bends to discard the rest of her clothes, and Karen squirms at the sudden wetness between her legs when Helen straightens up and she has an unrestricted view. She knows she’s staring, and she’s aware she might possibly be drooling. Helen stands confidently under her scrutiny for a few minutes.

“I’m going to get in the tub and close my eyes. If you’re ready, you’re welcome to join me.” She moves unhurriedly, giving Karen plenty of time to watch, but eventually she’s settled into the water, and Karen realizes it’s the moment of truth for her.

She takes another quick peek, but just like she promised, Helen’s eyes are shut. And really, Karen can’t be blamed if she has to pause for a few minutes and just look. Because Helen is so relaxed, head tipped back against the wall, highlighting the long, smooth line of her neck. She takes a deep breath, and Karen can’t halt the way her gaze travels downward even if she wanted to. The water level only reaches the middle of Helen’s rib cage, and her chest is on display, and Karen has to physically grab the edge of the sink to stop herself from reaching out to touch, because they’re not quite there yet but _oh god she wants to be_.

Helen doesn’t say anything as the silence stretches, and she doesn’t open her eyes, but the corner of her mouth curls up. Karen shakes herself out of her stupor and yanks her shirt and jeans off, nearly losing her balance in the process. She’s still nervous, still not sure if that feeling in her stomach is anticipation or just a sign she’s about to throw up. But she knows if she backs out now she’ll never, ever forgive herself, so Karen takes a deep breath of her own and steps into the tub, placing her feet with care and settling down gingerly in between Helen’s legs.

She nearly jumps out of her skin when warm fingers curl around her biceps and tug, and when she’s pressed into Helen, can feel soft breasts against her back and thick thighs cradling her hips and one of those warm hands flattening across her stomach, Karen realizes she’s shaking. There’s a fair amount of terror, still, but it’s being rapidly overwhelmed by heat.

“Are you ok?” Helen’s obviously felt the way she’s trembling. Karen has to clear her throat and and work her mouth a couple of times before she manages to get any words out.

“Great. I’m great.” It’s more of a croak than an actual voice, but it’s the best she can do at the moment.

The hand on Karen’s stomach stays very still, but Helen’s other hand, still resting against Karen’s shoulder, is moving, stroking small circles, soothing. “Can I open my eyes now, or would you like me to keep them closed?”

Helen is being so patient with her. Karen has a distant idea that it should be helping to calm her down, but Helen’s absolute consideration is making her insides flip even harder, and Karen doesn’t really have the mental space to analyze the reaction. She almost zones out and missed Helen’s question completely, but the gentle touch on her arm pulls her back, and she realizes she needs to say something.

“Yeah ... I mean, no, you don’t have ... you can ... open them.”

It’s quiet again for a minute, and then Helen sucks in air through her teeth, and Karen’s already frayed nerves stretch tighter, because what if she’s not good enough, what if there’s something wrong with her, what if Helen’s changed her mind …

She’s utterly unprepared for the feeling of Helen’s lips against her shoulder. Her head falls forward instinctively, and she squeaks when the hand over her stomach tightens, pulling her closer, disturbing the water so it laps against her sides. Tiny threads of sensation run through her, every touch and movement of lips against her skin causing her insides to burn. She anchors her hands on Helen’s knees instinctively, needing something to ground her. The water around them is too hot, all of a sudden, but it’s a heat Karen doesn’t want to escape. Warm, wet pressure against the point of her shoulder makes her shudder as Helen drags her tongue down and over Karen’s shoulder blade.

A chin on her shoulder and warm words directly into her ear do shocking things to her level of arousal. “You know, I always wanted a tattoo when I was younger.”

Vaguely, Karen realizes what has Helen fascinated all of a sudden. She’d been fresh out of high school and fresh away from her overbearing family, and the bright, swirling design had been her way of sending a middle finger to her parents and declaring her independence, as well as a nod to her developing powers. She can count on one hand the number of people that have actually seen the tattoo, though, and in time it’s become something more for personal enjoyment than public consumption.

With Helen’s fingers and tongue tracing every intricate line and swirl, Karen’s somewhere between regretting her life choices and worshipping at the altar of whatever divine inspiration nudged her to get the tattoo. Her shivering has kicked up again, but there’s no room for fear now, because all of her nerves are on fire and her muscles feel uncomfortably tight and weak all at once. She whines when one of Helen’s nails scrapes lightly along her back, and there’s a brief pause in the flow of sensation before Helen does it again, a little harder, and Karen can’t control the way her hips press down in response.

She feels Helen smile against her skin, and then teeth close over the tendon at the join of her neck and shoulder, and Karen tips her head back next to Helen’s and groans. The hand still resting against her stomach twitches, and Karen twists her hips again in anticipation. Helen’s low laugh makes her breath catch, and then the hand is moving, but it’s shifting up instead of down, and Karen nearly musters up a protest before it halts just under her breast.

“May I?”

Karen nods hard enough that she knocks her head against the wall. The impact shocks her briefly, but Helen cups her breast, fingers pinching her nipple lightly, and Karen can’t keep up with all the feelings her body is throwing at her. Her head is blessedly silent, all of her earlier worries being overridden by the electricity crackling in her veins.

“I was supposed to be helping you relax ... I don’t think I’m doing a very good job.” Helen sounds amused, but there’s a breathy quality to her voice that tells Karen she’s not unaffected either.

“You are, I’m -“ The pull on her nipple makes her cut off mid-sentence, and when Helen combines it with a soft bite to her ear lobe, Karen nearly swallows her tongue.

Helen shifts her legs; Karen goes hot and cold all over when she feels one of Helen’s ankles hook over hers and pull her leg open. She’s been so tuned in to what Helen’s mouth has been doing that she hasn’t been focusing on other areas, but the feeling of Helen’s hand leaving her shoulder and trailing down her rib cage makes her core seize up almost painfully. Helen stops with her hand resting on Karen’s abdomen, fingers just brushing through the wiry hair above her mound.

“How are you doing?” Karen can barely focus on the question, because her entire world has narrowed to those fingertips, and she wants nothing more than for them to move.

“Fine.” Her voice is higher than normal. She feels a puff of air against her cheek when Helen laughs.

“Keep your hands on my knees, sweetheart, and feel free to hold on tight.”

When Helen’s fingers drag over her clit, Karen nearly comes up out of the water. She’s touched herself before, but she’s never experienced anything like the level of sensation Helen is bringing her. Long fingers trace her outer lips, and Karen jerks as they trail over her slit without dipping inside. She hears a low whining noise, briefly wonders what it is before realizing it’s her.

“That’s it, just feel.” Helen’s talking in her ear, and it’s doing wonderfully strange things to her insides. “We’ve got all night. Lay your head back, I’ve got you.”

Helen flattens her hand and strokes the entire palm over Karen’s clit, the tip of her middle finger teasing at Karen’s entrance, and she thinks she might die, and then Helen’s finger pushes inside her cunt as her other hand twists the nipple she’s holding, and Karen groans deep in her chest. She starts to buck her hips against Helen’s hand, but she’s pressed back almost immediately, trapped by the hand and thighs.

“Patience.”

Karen doesn’t want to have patience, bucks her hips again in a brief surge of rebellion, and suddenly Helen’s hand is gone, back against her stomach, and she nearly cries from the sudden empty feeling.

“We’re going to take this slow, ok? Now just relax.”

A shaky breath, her head back on Helen’s shoulder, and then Karen feels Helen’s hand return, finger dipping back inside, only this time, instead of being still, Helen pushes it against the front wall of her cunt, a long, slow stroke in, followed by an equally long drag out. Her palm scrapes torturously slow over Karen’s clit with the movement, and Karen realizes this is how she’s going to die, suspended in blissful agony at Helen’s hand.

She doesn’t know how long she hangs in the haze of feeling. Helen holds her close, and the slow, practiced pressure of her hand keeps Karen locked into wave after wave of pleasure, but never quite enough to tip her over the edge.

It’s an indeterminate amount of time later when the pattern changes, but instead of winding her into an orgasm, Helen’s hand is slowing, deep strokes turning into soothing pressure. The denied arousal turns almost painful, sending sharp spikes through her stomach, and Karen can’t help the low keening cry when Helen withdraws her hand.

“Shhh, I know, I know it hurts, but you’re being so good for me right now. We’re going to move now, let’s get to the bed and get comfortable. You’ve been so good.”

She’s lightheaded from arousal, and each of Helen’s praises makes her cunt throb. Karen’s pretty sure standing up and moving anywhere is out of the question, but Helen helps her to her feet and keeps an arm wrapped around her waist, and Karen stumbles like she’s drunk but they manage to make it to the bed. Her eyes aren’t working quite right, like most everything else in her body, but Karen manages to focus on Helen when she leans over the bed.

“Now we can get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the brainchild of some late night DMs on the Hevelyn Hell server ... if you're so inclined, check out the amazing artwork that pairs with this fic, done by Imogine.
> 
> To be continued ...
> 
> https://increditrash.tumblr.com/post/177220240037/dalekjast-and-i-somewhat-collabed-on-an


	2. WHO AM I TO DISAGREE

All her life, for as long as she can remember, Karen’s anxiety has been a constant thorn in her side. She’s had trouble focusing, trouble doing anything that requires her to just be in the moment. 

The second she really registers Helen’s words and processes that she’s laid out on her bed and Helen is looking at her, really looking now, Karen’s thoughts come screaming back. Her arms twitch, but before she can make any movement, Helen’s hands are on her wrists, not holding, just resting.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but don’t feel like you have to hide.” Helen sweeps her eyes downward, mouth curling, the playfulness Karen is used to associating with Elastigirl surfacing. “You really have nothing to be worried about.”

Karen can feel the blush crawling up her neck and turning her cheeks bright red. A big part of her still desperately wants to shy away from Helen’s perusal, but the residual buzz from the tub and the intensity she can just make out under Helen’s playfulness steady her just enough. Besides, after Helen’s patience earlier, turn about is fair play, so she breathes through her nose and tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Helen’s eyebrow goes up sharply, and before Karen can worry, she laughs. “I should have guessed. You don’t dye your hair that color - your powers made it turn, didn’t they?”

“Why- oh.” Karen blushes even harder. “Uh. Yeah. Right. Guess the curtains match the drapes. ... Wait. Hold on. Curtains are drapes. That’s not right. I mean -“ 

Fingers trail up her arm as Helen strokes along the soft underside. “I know what you meant.” Her eyes are still roving, and Karen can’t help squirming a little now. She’s still tightly wound, but without Helen overwhelming her senses, her mind is starting to do backflips.

“Patience.” Helen’s reading her mood again. “I won’t keep you waiting long. But you have a couple of choices here, before we go any further.” She shifts one hand up to run her fingers through Karen’s hair, and Karen starts to relax into her touch before her eyes pop wide open as Helen’s other hand rests on her sternum. 

“Um, what choices?” Karen winces as her voice cracks. Helen curls her fingers, the edges of her nails pressing lightly into the soft skin between Karen’s breasts, and Karen can’t help the small whine that slips free. She feels like a yo-yo - one second her insecurities are overpowering, and the next, all she can focus on is Helen’s attention.

“You’re having trouble turning your thoughts off, aren’t you?”

Karen nods. “When ... um, earlier ... I wasn’t, but as soon as you ...”

“Stopped touching you?” Helen brushes her fingers through Karen’s hair again. “You can say it. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I thought that might be the case,” she continues without waiting for a response from Karen. “So, like I said - a choice. If you want me to, I’ll fuck you right now. Relieve all that pressure, all that tension you’re feeling.”

She’s not entirely sure if it’s Helen’s promise or her swearing, but Karen grips the blanket beneath her in an effort not to roll her hips. Helen chuckles. “I told you, don’t be embarrassed about what you like.” The hand on her chest slides down to settle on her hip, thumb rubbing at the dip, and Karen whines again. 

“Alternatively,” Helen’s thumb presses a little harder, “we can continue at my pace. I won’t lie to you - it’s going to hurt. I’m going to push you past what you think you can handle.”

Heat shoots through her. The reaction catches her by surprise, and she’s not entirely sure why something that would be vaguely threatening in any other context makes her pulse race with excitement. Karen licks her lips. “Why?” It comes out as a whisper through her suddenly dry throat. 

Helen cocks her head. “Because I think it will help you stay out of your own mind. Because the idea of seeing you come apart, drowning in more pleasure than your body can process is an appealing one. Because for all the frustration, the end result is sublime - and you might find you enjoy the process, pain and all.”

She really can’t stop the way her hips twist this time, or the rush of wetness as her tension kicks up another notch. Karen presses her thighs together, but Helen seems to have a sixth sense for her reactions, and Karen can’t deny the hand gently pushing her leg back open, doesn’t have the willpower to resist Helen even as her face gets exponentially redder.

“You seem to like that idea.”

“Wha ... um, what about you?” Karen’s desperate to get the attention off herself, even just for a second.

“We’re here for you tonight.”

“But don’t ... you ... I’d kinda like ...” Karen stutters to a halt, unable to look Helen in the eye.

She can hear the smile in Helen’s voice, though. “Go ahead. You can do it.”

Karen squeezes her eyes shut. “I’d ... _reallyliketotouchyou_.”

“Good girl.” Helen tugs lightly on her hair, and she feels another surge of warmth. “Can you open your eyes for me? I still need an answer about your choice.”

As she meets Helen’s gaze, Karen can feel herself start to shake again. Everything inside her is still wound impossibly tight, and she badly wants relief. But when she thinks about the way Helen was able to manipulate her body, the haze of pleasure she’d been in earlier, the security of being wrapped up in Helen and the way her praise made her stomach twist pleasurably, the experience Helen is offering ... there’s really only one answer.

“Your pace.”

From the way her core tightens at the satisfaction in Helen’s face, Karen knows she’s made the right choice. “Very well. Now, this is important - if you genuinely want to stop, you tell me that we’re in the red, and I will stop. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good.” Helen squeezes her thigh, making Karen jump. “Since we’re going that route, I think we’d better let you do whatever exploration you want first.”

Karen gulps. “But ... I don’t know ... I don’t know what to do.”

“Explore.” Helen tugs her shoulder, encouraging Karen to sit up, before scooting back and leaning against the headboard. “I’m all yours. I’ll help you if you need direction. Besides, when I’m done with you, you really won’t be up to doing much of anything.”

She thinks she might hyperventilate, and Helen obviously picks up on her panic, because she pulls Karen in for another searing kiss. Karen’s soaking in the feeling of Helen’s lips against hers when she feels a tug against the back of her neck. She’s forced to grab Helen’s shoulders before she face plants against her, and Karen realizes that might have been the plan, because now she’s got warm, soft skin under her fingers and she’s spreading her hands out to _touch _.__

__Karen pulls back from the kiss, because dammit, if she’s finally got her hands on Helen, she wants to see. Helen raises an eyebrow like she knows what Karen’s thinking. She relaxes her arms by her sides, giving Karen free rein. Karen finally drops her eyes, and once she’s started looking she can’t stop. She runs her hand down Helen’s collar bone, stopping short of where she wants to be, but Helen grips her wrist and settles Karen’s hand over her breast._ _

__“Don’t be shy.”_ _

__The warm weight in her palm makes Karen’s legs feel weak, and she’s so glad she’s already sitting. She runs her thumb over a tight nipple, and Helen moans softly._ _

__“Yes, that’s it, _just_ like that, perfect.”_ _

__Emboldened by the praise, Karen does it again, rolling her thumb and, when Helen makes another low, encouraging noise, pinching lightly. She pulls, trying to mimic Helen’s actions from earlier, wondering if Helen’s elasticity means she feels things differently. Karen opens her mouth to ask before deciding not to, but Helen answers her anyway._ _

__“It still feels amazing when you tug like that. I have to consciously use my powers to stretch.”_ _

__Karen gives her a sheepish grin. “Sorry, it just popped into my head.”_ _

__“I think it pops into everyone’s head sooner or later.” Helen rolls her eyes, but her tone is amused. “I’ve been married for fifteen years, I doubt you can ask any crazy questions Bob hasn’t already.”_ _

__Before Karen can come up with a good response, Helen’s licking the tips of her fingers and pinching her other nipple. Karen freezes, struck by the visual, until Helen shifts under her hand. She immediately resumes the gentle motion of her fingers._ _

__She’s not really the most coordinated person, but to Karen’s own surprise she manages to keep her hand in play even when Helen pulls her in for another kiss. The warmth of Helen’s mouth is familiar already, and Karen can’t help but be relieved._ _

__“You’re still tense,” Helen says without pulling their lips apart, speaking against Karen’s mouth. “Do you want some help, or should I leave you to it?”_ _

__“Um, help’s good.” Karen feels Helen’s fingers threading through her hair again, and then a gentle pressure agains the back of her head encourages her to move down, and at the same time, Helen tips her head back, exposing her throat._ _

__Karen tentatively presses her lips to the side of Helen’s neck, growing more confident as Helen makes small noises of approval. She follows the light direction of the hand on her head, moving down until she’s mouthing at Helen’s collar bone, stalled out again by her brain._ _

__“You’re doing so great.” Helen’s voice grounds her, and it gives Karen the final nudge to lean down and place a light kiss on the top of Helen’s breast. “ _Yesss_ ...” The quiet exhale sends a shiver down Karen’s spine, and she screws up her courage enough to brush her lips across Helen’s nipple before sliding her tongue out in a tentative lick._ _

__“Oh _god_ , yes, use your tongue.”_ _

__Helen’s approval makes her giddy, and Karen dives in, licking and kissing and sucking, and at Helen’s encouragement, nipping lightly, reveling in the sounds and small twitches she’s able to draw out. When she switches sides and catches Helen’s fingers in the crossfire, Helen slides her thumb into Karen’s mouth and she sucks on it instinctively. She whines in protest when Helen removes it, but her whine trails off when the fingers still in her hair scratch lightly. She’s pretty sure she could spent forever like this, until Helen shifts her legs and she remembers, no, there’s so much more she wants to explore. So much more she wants to do, if she can figure out how._ _

__Karen runs a hand down Helen’s stomach, but she chickens out before she reaches her goal, leaving her hovering awkwardly. Helen cups her jaw. “Feel free to keep going.”_ _

__“I ... ah ...”_ _

__“Here.” Helen lays her own hand over Karen’s and moves them down together. Karen gasps as their joined fingers curl and she feels soft skin and searing heat. Helen is drenched, and Karen drags her fingers through her folds without thinking. Helen sighs in appreciation. “Just like that.” She lifts her hand away, and Karen shivers when she sees the beads of moisture on the tips of Helen’s fingers. Helen catches the reaction, and her eyes sharpen._ _

__Karen’s jaw nearly comes unhinged when Helen licks her fingers, cleaning them slowly, before giving Karen a lazy smile. “You look a little flushed, dear.”_ _

__She’s more than a little flushed. She’s within inches of either bursting into flames or portaling herself into a nearby dumpster, but Karen manages to hang on to the tattered shreds of her self control. She knows what she wants to do, but her voice sticks in her throat a few times before she manages to get any words out._ _

__“What ... how does ... what’s it like?”_ _

__One corner of Helen’s mouth curls up, and she dips her hand back between her legs, brushing against Karen’s before holding up two fingers in front of her mouth. Karen swallows hard before tentatively parting her lips. Helen slips both fingers in her mouth, allowing Karen to taste. It’s a unique flavor, salty, a little bitter ... she’s hooked, both from the idea of what she’s doing and the look on Helen’s face as she sucks those fingers clean._ _

__Helen withdraws her fingers. “If that’s what you want, by all means, feel free.”_ _

__“I might be ... really terrible.” Karen’s actually pretty certain she’ll be terrible. She’s not completely clueless about the concept - she teaches a classroom of college students on a daily basis - but the actual mechanics are something of a mystery, and she can feel her impulse to panic building up again._ _

__“Karen, sweetheart, I can promise you, if you’ve got your mouth anywhere on me, I’m going to enjoy it.” Helen smiles. “Everybody starts from somewhere, and I’m happy to tell you exactly what to do, if it will make you feel more comfortable.”_ _

__Before she can talk herself out of it, Karen gives a quick bob of her head, and then Helen’s guiding her down onto the bed and she’s looking between Helen’s legs and trying not to pass out because she’s torn between nerves and the desire to touch and taste. Helen runs her fingers through Karen’s hair again, pushing it back away from her face._ _

__“Just explore to start out, if you’d like. I’ll tell you when something feels good for me.”_ _

__Karen stays frozen for another moment. Helen’s not going to push her into this, she can tell. The hand on her head is just resting, no pressure. It’s like the moment in the restaurant all over again - Helen’s brought them here, but Karen’s going to have to take the final step. She edges forward and lays an open-mouthed kiss on Helen’s clit._ _

__Helen’s groan is loud and unselfconcious, and it goes straight to Karen’s core, making her jerk her own hips against the mattress. She backs off to run the flat of her tongue over the same spot, and Helen’s fingers tighten in her hair._ _

__“Yes, Karen, _yes_.” The tugging on her scalp makes her head swim pleasurably, and Karen drags her tongue in another long lick, hoping to elicit the same reaction. Helen laughs, although it sounds slightly strained. “Good. Longer licks, slower.”_ _

__Karen flattens her tongue, following Helen’s instructions, staying alert to every movement and sound. Now that she has something to focus on besides herself, now that Helen’s head is tipped back and she spills a constant stream of praise, she’s more comfortable, more settled. She wiggles until she can get one hand up, tentatively rubbing the inside of Helen’s thigh for a moment before she gets up the nerve to slip one finger into Helen’s cunt._ _

__She’s nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside Helen, the hot, tight grip on her finger, the way Helen’s walls pulse every time she brushes her tongue or sucks at Helen’s clit. Every breathy moan and low exclamation from Helen makes her work that much harder, curling her finger, trying to mimic what Helen had done to her earlier._ _

__When Helen wraps one leg around her back, Karen redoubles her efforts, her own arousal surging as Helen pants above her._ _

__“Karen ... fuck ... right _there_ , keep your mouth right there ...” Helen’s legs tremble, and Karen presses her tongue and sucked lightly, and then Helen’s hand is tight on the back of her head and she feels a rush of wetness against her hand. Helen bucks up against her, hips twisting, and Karen revels in the feeling._ _

__It’s a long moment before she feels Helen relax, legs falling to either side and the grip on her hair loosening. Karen looks up to meet warm brown eyes, can’t help smiling at the contented look on Helen’s face._ _

__“You did great, sweetie.” Helen stretches her arms down to tug on Karen’s shoulders. “Come up here.”_ _

__Karen shifts without too much thought, following Helen’s direction._ _

__“I’ve made a mess of your face,” Helen says, and it’s not until she’s pulling Karen down to lick along her jaw that Karen realizes she’s straddling one of Helen’s legs. It’s the same moment that she becomes painfully aware of her own arousal. Helen seems to read her thoughts, because she pulls back and studies Karen, eyes crinkling as Karen grinds her hips briefly against her leg._ _

__“How are you feeling?”_ _

__“I ... tight. Like ...” Karen squirms uncomfortably. It doesn’t take much downtime for her to become aware of herself again, and she’s really hoping they can get into the rest of the evening._ _

__“Like you need to come?” Helen’s casual words make her throb, and Karen grinds down again before she can help herself. “It’s been a long night for you already, hasn’t it? And you’ve done so well.”_ _

__The world flips, and Karen’s on her back with Helen hovering over her before she quite knows how she got there. Helen leans down to kiss her, and Karen whines into her mouth as their chests press together._ _

__“I know, I’ve kept you waiting.” Helen sits back on her heels, perched between Karen’s legs, and she feels terribly exposed, but when Helen places her hands on Karen’s shoulders and runs them down her body, palms flatting across her breasts and stomach, Karen can’t feel much of anything but heat. Her world narrows to sensation as Helen plants her hands firmly on Karen’s hips and strokes her thumbs over the sharp ridges of her hipbones, and it’s soothing and arousing in maddening combination._ _

__Helen smiles at her, and she shivers. “You did such a good job, I think it’s time I return the favor.”_ _

__Karen opens her mouth to ask what happened to the slow pace Helen had mentioned earlier, but Helen runs her finger down the seam of Karen’s hip and the top of her thigh, bypassing her suddenly throbbing clit entirely, before repeating the motion on the other side, and she realizes Helen has a very different idea of returning the favor._ _

__Helen works her way back on the bed and settles down, wrapping her arms around Karen’s thighs. “Just relax, sweetheart, and let me take care of you. Oh, and you might want to hold on.”_ _

__If she’d ever put any thought into the actual details of sleeping with Elastigirl, Karen supposes she might have realized a pertinent detail - Helen is very, very flexible. And sure, she knew that in the abstract. But the reality of Helen being able to pin Karen’s legs and twist her hands at enough of an angle to run her thumbs along Karen’s outer lips means that Karen is well and truly at her mercy._ _

__Helen purses her lips and blows gently, and Karen lets her eyes fall closed with a groan as the cool air brushes her overheated cunt. It’s nerve wracking to have Helen curled so intimately against her, but before her insecurities can get the better of her again, Helen moves one thumb higher and rolls it firmly across Karen’s clit, and she thrashes in Helen’s relentless grip at the unexpected shock of pleasure._ _

__“Easy, sweetheart. We have a long way to go.” Helen’s voice does nothing to combat the electricity crawling through her skin. Karen’s shoulders come up off the bed when she jerks as Helen rolls her clit again. “You’re so responsive - I love it.”_ _

__Karen wouldn't be able to hold in her reactions if she tried, as Helen continues to make those slow, precise movements, each motion of her thumb causing Karen’s stomach to twist. She jumps as she feels Helen slide a finger inside her, making a few shallow thrusts before adding a second. Helen pumps her fingers in rhythm with her thumb, and Karen can feel the same haze she’d experienced earlier overtaking her. Helen seems to be able to hold her indefinitely in a state of almost-but-not-quite._ _

__Her breathing is ragged, and she can feel her stomach muscles quivering, when Helen changes the pattern, dragging her fingers more firmly against the front wall of Karen’s cunt and shifting her thumb in a continuous motion. Karen twists her upper body against the sudden rush, groaning as the pressure builds between her legs. “Oh shit, _oh god,_ I ... shit!”_ _

__“That’s right, don’t hold back. Let yourself go.” Helen’s still so close that her breath ghosts against Karen’s already sensitive skin, and it’s enough to send her over the edge she’s been clinging to all night. She tightens her legs against Helen’s shoulders and arches her back up off the bed as she comes._ _

__The relief is indescribable, flooding her whole system with a kind of blissed out stupor. She doesn’t have any sort of flight powers, but Karen sort of thinks she might be able to float away regardless. Her head feels light, and all her limbs are buzzing._ _

__The high from her orgasm means it takes her a few moments to notice that Helen hasn’t left her spot between Karen’s legs yet. And as soon as Karen becomes aware of it, Helen uses her thumbs to gently spread Karen open and licks a hot stripe from the bottom of her cunt to her clit._ _

__“Shit!” Karen tries to squirm away, but with Helen’s arms still wrapped around her thighs, the most she can do is wiggle a bit. Helen just smiles crookedly. When she nips lightly at the hood of Karen’s clit, she nearly puts a fist through the wall over her head. “Oh shit, it’s too sensitive, hang on!”_ _

__“I know it is, dear.”_ _

__Karen is plunged into an entirely different kind of pleasureable agony as Helen sweeps her tongue in broad strokes, fingers keeping Karen spread open. Each lick is sharp, and Karen can’t hold still. She grips the sheets on either side of her until her knuckles turn white, writhing under Helen’s attentions and swearing profusely._ _

__Helen lifts her head long enough to laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before - I think I like this side of you.”_ _

__Almost before she’s aware of it, the borderline painful strokes from Helen’s tongue have blurred into a rapidly building inferno, and Karen realizes she’s about to come again._ _

__“Oh god!” Helen’s mouth is hot against her, and she wants to get away and get closer all at once, and then the rush of another orgasm overtakes her ..._ _

__It’s like a physical blow when Helen pulls her head back and removes her hands. Karen’s already too far gone not to come, but without the pressure from Helen’s fingers and tongue, she doubles up with a muffled scream. Her clit throbs, her cunt clenches around nothing, and she curls in around the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach._ _

__Dimly she feels Helen’s arms around her shoulders, and despite the distress she’s in, or perhaps because of it, she burrows into Helen’s embrace._ _

__“I know, sweetheart, that didn’t feel too good. Come here,” and she’s pulling Karen in closer and rearranging her limbs so she’s settled in Helen’s lap with her forehead resting against the other woman’s shoulder. Helen encourages Karen to lift her arms and wrap them around her neck. “Come on, it’s going to get better, I promise.”_ _

__The buzzing in her limbs and the leaden feeling in her head make Karen disinclined to move, and she slumps in Helen’s lap, but she nearly overcomes her lethargy when Helen slips a hand between them and strokes her slit. Karen braces for more pain, but Helen’s touch is like a live wire, sending a shock of a different kind through her system. She hisses through her teeth, tightening her grip on the back of Helen’s neck._ _

__“Good. Keep your hands there. You’re doing so well.” The praise makes her shiver, even as the sparks from Helen’s fingers make their way up her spine, waking her body from the daze of her ruined orgasm. Helen teases the clenched muscle of her entrance with no apology for the way that she made her come, and Karen can’t help but be aroused all over again at the contrast of the pain and Helen’s care._ _

__Two fingers massage her slowly, just barely dipping inside to spread the slickness until Helen has no friction at all while she rubs circles, slow and deep, against Karen’s throbbing clit._ _

__Karen bites down on her lip, suddenly self-conscious about her swearing now that Helen’s brought it up, but then two fingers slip back inside her cunt, and her brain loses control of her mouth. Her nails dig down into the soft skin of Helen’s neck, and Helen sighs in pleasure as she gives a brief, hard thrust before continuing at the slow pace that makes Karen want to die on the spot. Her brain shorts out, no room left for anything but Helen and the feeling of her fingers and her body._ _

__“Oh god, _oh god,_ oh _fuck_!” Karen squeezes her hands tighter and clamps her thighs, instinctively trying to close her legs, but Helen’s body keeps her spread open. Helen presses her thumb firmly into Karen’s clit, and the pleasure is so intense it’s painful. There are tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She starts to speak, but Helen moves her fingers in a slow, deep thrust, dragging over her inner walls, and all Karen can do is hiss into her shoulder. _ _

__“You are doing so great. You’re being so good for me right now.” The hand in her hair is keeping Karen’s forehead pressed into Helen’s neck, and the warm voice in her ear pours like honey, soothing her even as Helen’s other hand continues to wind her tighter and tighter. Her legs are shaking, stomach muscles jumping, and at the point she thinks she might be too exhausted to come again, her orgasm catches her by surprise as it rips through her. She manages to keep her grip on Helen’s neck, barely._ _

__Pinpricks of pleasure radiate down her back when Helen scratches her scalp. “What do you think, sweetheart, should we try for one more?”_ _

__Karen trembles all over, because she doubts Helen’s question is really a question. “I can’t,” and she genuinely means it, her bones feel like water and she can’t lift her head, but in the pause between her words she knows what Helen’s listening for and she knows she won’t say it, because she’s too drugged on Helen’s firm guidance, too high on her own lack of control._ _

__“I think you can,” Helen says, and Karen lets out a muffled scream against her neck as that thumb starts to work again, spikes of painful pleasure radiating through her body. She tries to twist her hips away from the overstimulation, fighting the tension she can already feel in her stomach. Helen grips her waist, holding her steady and not letting her back away from the pleasure, even an inch._ _

__“Oh my god, _I can’t_ , it’s too much!” Karen wails. Her clit is throbbing, every press and twist of Helen’s thumb making her breath hitch and her body jerk. _ _

__Helen’s arm stays firmly wrapped around her waist, keeping her still. “Just relax, don’t fight it. Keep your head on my shoulder, let me take care of you.”_ _

__It’s terrifying to give herself over to the pleasure that Helen is dragging out of her, but Karen’s exhausted, and in the end she can’t fight it any longer. Can’t do anything except bury her face against Helen’s collar bone and pant, tasting the salt from Helen’s skin on her lips. She’s lost all control of her limbs, hands still locked behind Helen’s neck, but everything else loose and rubbery. Hanging limp in Helen’s arms, she lets the orgasm roll over her, and it’s like drowning, but she’s not sure she ever wants to come back to the surface._ _

__Somewhere in the back of her mind, she’s vaguely aware of Helen laying them back on the bed. She snuggles instinctively into the warmth of Helen’s body, and as the pounding in her ears finally recedes, she can hear Helen murmuring quietly, a low litany of words._ _

__“… that was beautiful, you were amazing, you were so, so good for me.”_ _

__“You weren’t kidding,” Karen mumbles into her shoulder. “That was … something.”_ _

__

__She feels more than hears Helen chuckle, the laugh vibrating in her chest. “Are you doing ok?”_ _

__“Yeah. Just … really tired. But, like, everything’s … floaty. Good, floaty.” Karen’s explaining it badly, doesn’t know how to put into words the complete, bone deep satisfaction she’s feeling at the moment, the total relaxation. Fortunately Helen understands._ _

__“I’m glad we were able to get you to this point.” She strokes her fingers through Karen’s hair, and Karen cuddles closer. “Sleep. You need it. I’ll still be here in the morning._ _

__The last thing Karen’s aware of before she drifts off is Helen’s quiet humming, and she falls asleep with a smile on her face._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this obviously ended up not being a oneshot. I forked up last chapter, sorry about that. As of right now, I do have plans for this to continue, but I don't know what the schedule will look like for that. I have some other fics I'd like to work on, and I need to get back to the juggernaut that is Flexibility at some point. I'll try to keep y'all updated on my Tumblr.
> 
> Speaking of Tumblr, check out a couple more of the awesome art pieces that have been done for Sweet Dreams!
> 
> Another tattoo Voyd:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/dalek--jast/177276526960
> 
> Some biker jacket Helen:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/dalek--jast/177377219305
> 
> Quick author's note: I mentioned this in a comment, but I know not everybody reads those, so I wanted to get it up into the notes as well. I know there are many HCs regarding Voyd. I've not made her trans in this particular fic - I would not feel comfortable writing an explicit fic in which Voyd is trans, because that's something for which I have no frame of reference and no experience with. It's often painfully obvious when authors try to get intimate with life experiences they've never had, and I think it would be incredibly disrespectful for me to presume that I could write Voyd as a trans character undergoing this type of experience and do it well. Hopefully someone that has had those life experiences and is a part of this fandom can do her character justice in that regard. In the mean time, I'm excited to explore some of the many different and valid HCs about Voyd.


	3. A LITTLE LESS CONVERSATION, A LITTLE MORE ACTION PLEASE

It's a hectic few weeks for Karen as March rolls through. Midterms might cause her students to panic, but they just cause her a lot of headaches and late nights. Senior projects, sophomore checks, nervous freshmen needing direction - on top of her own studies, it's all she can do to keep her head above water. She's lucky she remembers to eat some days, honestly.

Helen, as it turns out, is a godsend.

The morning after her first experience with ( _mind-blowing, amazing, incredibly hot_ ) sex had been a bit of a mixed bag for Karen. She'd woken up slightly disoriented, still more than a little tired, and it had taken her a few moments to remember why she was sleeping naked and feeling pleasantly sensitive. Once the previous night had come crashing back down on her, Karen had realized she was on her own and come flying off the bed in a panic, somehow managing to get her feet tangled up in her blanket in the process and cracking her head against the edge of her night stand before dropping to the floor, dazed. Which is where Helen found her five minutes later when she returned with two steaming mugs of coffee.

After a very thorough apology (so thorough, in fact, Karen's not entirely sure she doesn't pass out, and she definitely loses the feeling in her legs for a bit), after promises to call for another lunch date, after Helen had made her way home and the quiet had settled in, Karen had spent the rest of the day veering wildly between daydreaming recollection and panic attacks.

But Helen had called, and they'd gotten coffee and donuts one day, grilled sandwiches at a new shop across town on another, and Karen realizes that nothing has really changed, except that she's even more comfortable in Helen's presence. It's a huge relief. Helen's a little more open, a little more flirty, and she doesn't do anything to disguise the way she sometimes looks at Karen, the look that makes Karen burn all over and tip her head forward, trying to hide behind the curtain of her hair.

Life gets in her way, though, and it's all Karen can do to get away for a quick coffee or a meal here and there. It doesn't take Helen long to pick up on her schedule-induced stress, and Karen nearly starts crying when she arrives at her desk one morning running on too little sleep and not enough food to find a coffee and bagel from her favorite shop. There's no note, but somebody's sketched a tiny Elastigirl logo on the side of the cup. The warm feeling in her chest while she drinks the coffee has little to do with the beverage, and she rings the Parr residence during her first free period.

"Parr residence, Violet speaking."

She's thrown, both by the unexpected voice on the other end of the line and the fact that Violet sounds absolutely awful.

"Oh, uh, hey, it's Karen … are you doing ok?"

"Yeah." Violet must pull the phone away, because there's a burst of muffled coughing on the other end of the line, and then she's back. "I came down with something or other, so Mom's keeping me home from school. I think I sound worse than I feel."

"I sure hope so!" Karen's keeping it together, barely, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of her head that's whispering, _you slept with her mother,_ because admittedly she hadn't thought that all the way through, but Violet and Dash are like cousins or younger siblings, and she's determined not to act any differently toward them.

Violet struggles through another coughing fit. "Anyway, you probably called for Mom, didn't you? She said you might. She ran out to the store to get me some more meds, but she told me to tell you tomorrow night at that diner on 8th and Lincoln when you get out of class, if that works for you, and she hopes you enjoyed the coffee."

"Great, yeah, tell her I'll be there, thanks. And tell her thanks for the coffee."

"Sure. Hey, when are you gonna come hang out with us again? We haven't seen you since we raided that drugstore for post-Valentine's chocolate!"

Karen has to laugh in spite of the nerves she's feeling over being face to face with the Parr kids for the first time since … well. She promises to make room in her schedule as soon as midterms are over, and once as she hangs up the phone, she starts making up a basket of art supplies to take to dinner tomorrow night.

Helen beams at her when they sit down to dinner the next night and she hands over the basket, and Karen's satisfied that Violet will have something to keep her occupied for the next couple of days.

#

_"Are you sure you should leave it this long?"_

_"No, but she's already running around like a chicken with her head cut off. As soon as things calm down …"_

_"Might help her calm down."_

_"At this point, I don't think so. We'll get there eventually though."_

#

Her schedule gets worse before it gets better, and even meeting Helen for lunch goes by the wayside as Karen throws herself into projects. Helen's adaptable, though, and Karen finds the occasional cup of coffee or sandwich delivered to her desk, or that Helen shows up at her office when she's on the verge of walking home through an unexpected thunderstorm to give her a ride, or she gets quick phone calls to make sure she hasn't forgotten to stop and eat dinner …

So when the phone rings as she's stacking the last midterm project in the "graded" file, Karen is more than ready to take Helen up on the offer of a solid home-cooked meal. So ready, in fact, that she forgets a couple of pertinent things until she's standing on the Parrs' porch and one of those things opens the door with a big grin.

"Hey Karen! Haven't seen you around in a while!" Bob pulls her into a quick hug, and Karen's quietly panicking too much to do anything but go along with it. Because _of course_ Bob is there, because this is his house.

"I think we're just about ready to eat. Helen's getting the rolls out of the oven, and I just need to go check on the steak."

Karen wanders into the dining room. Helen's leaning over the table to set out napkins, but before Karen can even think about enjoying the view, she notices that there are only three place settings.

"Are the kids not here?"

"Oh, Karen! I didn't hear you come in!" Helen gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "No, they're with Lucius and Honey for the evening."

"Gotcha." Her throat is dry, and Karen's not quite sure if she's relieved she doesn't have to face the entire family all at once or worried because, without the kids, there's no buffer. She moves on autopilot, helping Helen carry the last of the dishes in from the kitchen. Before she quite knows how she got there, she’s seated at the table with a plate full of steak, listening to Bob and Helen talk and wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

Intellectually, she knows that everything should be fine. Helen’s been very clear about how her marriage works. She’s not the type to cheat, so obviously Bob knows that … well, he knows. And he hasn’t been any different toward Karen tonight than he’s been any other time she’s been over here. But Karen still can’t stop the twisting feeling in her gut, can’t help waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Bob to be mad, or … something. And even if he’s not, the idea that he knows, that he and Helen are just _sitting there_ eating dinner while Karen’s sitting across the table from them and they all know that _Helen’s had her hands and mouth all over Karen …_

“I don’t know what that steak ever did to you, but I’m sure it’s real sorry.” Bob’s voice cuts into her spiraling thoughts, and it isn’t until she looks up and sees the twin expressions of concern from both her dinner companions that Karen realizes she’s totally trashed her meal. 

“Oh, gosh ... I am so sorry-“

“Karen, honey,” Helen’s voice is gentle, and it simultaneously soothes Karen’s raw nerves and makes her squirm. “I honestly thought we’d be better off giving you some time to settle, but that’s not working out too well, is it?”

“Sorry.” Her voice is barely there.

Bob puts his fork down. “Look, I don’t want to make this even more awkward for you ... actually, I don’t want it to be awkward at all.” He waits patiently until Karen finally lifts her eyes from the table. “It’s fine. More than fine. It’s great. When Helen’s happy, I’m happy. And she is, you know.”

“It ... doesn’t bother you? At all?”

Bob and Helen share a quick look, a swift, wordless conversation, and it’s so obvious, they’re so in love - Karen feels the tight ball of panic in her throat loosen.

“Not a bit.” Bob’s smile is warm, sincere. “We’ve been in this game a long time.”

“We both like what we like, and we both support each other’s preferences,” Helen says. 

Karen’s cheeks are hot - she really didn’t wake up this morning expecting to chat about sexual proclivities with the Parrs over dinner - but the casual, matter-of-fact tone is going a long way towards soothing her inner turmoil. 

“So ... do you-“ Her voice cracks, and she has to take a sip of water. “I mean, both of you ...?”

Bob laughs. “Yeah, we’re both pretty flexible.”

Dinner smooths out after that. Karen can’t say that she’s totally relaxed, but then, she rarely is. She remembers that first get-together with Helen, the easy acceptance of the way she was ... Bob’s attitude gives her the same sense of relief. 

Now that she doesn’t have a metaphorical sword hanging over her head, Karen’s finally able to enjoy the lack of school stress. Helen is talkative as ever, and Bob is full of ridiculous stories about hero work and dumb criminals, and it’s one of the best dinners Karen can remember in a long time. 

She’s actually settled almost completely by the time they go to clear the table, so it’s a bit of a shock when a hand lightly brushes her ass while she’s leaned over the sink rinsing out a cup. The sound of shattering glass brings Bob running. By the time he pokes his head through the door, Karen has both hands over her face and Helen is across the room grabbing a broom and dustpan. Karen can't see her face, but her shoulders are shaking with repressed laughter. Bob glances curiously at Helen before eyeing the broken shards of glass. "You ok?"

"Great!" Karen's trying and failing miserably to will away the redness in her face. "Just … slipped. I'm so sorry about that!"

"It was my fault." Helen's got her laughter under control now. "I bumped into her and startled her."

Bob just shrugs and moves to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of wine. "Do you girls need any more help in here?" In the midst of trying to pick up all the broken glass, Karen's not sure if she imagines the way Bob studies Helen's face for a moment, the way they seem to be having some sort of non-verbal conversation.

"No, take those cookies to the den and go find a game for us to play or something. We'll be along in a minute." Helen waits until Bob is gone to move, so Karen's not as surprised the second time around when she feels Helen press against her. She still doesn't quite know how to respond though. Particularly with Bob in the next room.

Helen doesn't leave her much time to overthink it. One arm curls around her chest, fingers resting lightly against her throat, pinning her to Helen's body. The other hand goes straight for the button on her jeans, and Karen whimpers quietly. She's acutely aware that it’s been over a month since Helen took her apart, and now that she’s no longer under stress, now that her brain has room for something besides the next stack of papers ...

Karen grinds her jaw hard enough to hurt in a desperate attempt to stay silent when Helen’s fingers nudge against her clit. She has a death grip on the edge of the sink, knuckles going white as Helen works her hand, not nearly hard enough to satisfy, but more than enough to get her blood boiling.

“You remember what I told you before? About what to say if you want to stop?”

It’s a Herculean task to concentrate on what Helen’s saying rather than what she’s doing, but Karen knows it’s important. “Yeah. R-red. To stop.”

“Good girl.” 

Before she can even process the way that makes her hips jerk into Helen’s hand, Helen’s pulled back and is carefully redoing the button on her jeans. It takes another minute for Karen’s voice to catch up.

“Wha- why did you stop?”

Helen chuckles. “Bob’s waiting on us, remember? Besides,” the pitch of her voice drops, and Karen shudders, “it’s early yet. Wouldn’t want the evening to end too soon.”

#

_“How was it, by the way?”_

_“Fantastic. She’s going to be absolutely perfect.”_

_“I hope you weren’t too hard on her, first time out of the gate.”_

_“She was definitely in some pain ... but when she finally stopped fighting it, just a little ... she’s started to understand already.”_

#

They end up in Bob’s den. Wine, cookies, and Euchure would make for a fun after-dinner activity on any other night, especially with Bob and Helen for company, but now, Karen can barely sit still.

She’s not entirely sure what Helen’s playing at. Bob is, after all, very much present, and that alone is almost enough to get her to call “red,” to tell Helen that whatever this is, she never intended for somebody else to be a part of it - except that it’s not. Because something about the fact that Helen’s had her hands on Karen, has touched her and come on to her while Bob was in the next room - every time Karen’s thoughts touch on it, she has to veer away before the resulting flash of heat and sudden wetness between her thighs drive her to do something she knows she’ll immediately regret, like jumping into Helen’s lap.

Bob appears completely oblivious to her struggles, and Karen is grateful for small mercies, since Helen is very clearly not oblivious. When she catches Karen’s eye as they trade stories or cards, there’s a knowing quirk at the corner of her mouth. And when she gets up to retrieve another plate of cookies and trails her hand across Karen’s shoulder when she walks by the couch, it makes Karen jump and nearly lose her grip on her glass for the second time that night. 

The real torture doesn’t start until they’re a few glasses deep into the wine bottle. 

Helen’s been quiet for a little bit, and the burning under Karen’s skin has settled down to a low simmer. She’s just starting to think that whatever game Helen was playing with her might be over for the evening when she feels the hand on her thigh. It’s a quick touch, there and gone, just the slightest impression of fingertips dragging along the inside of her leg, and Helen’s arm is retracted before Karen finishes choking on a mouthful of wine. Bob glances up. 

“You ok?”

“Great.” She splutters a little bit, trying to work past the bite in her throat. “Just ... went down the wrong pipe.”

She stares at Helen, who looks back with a perfectly innocent expression before dropping one eyelid in a slow wink. Karen swallows hard when she catches the glint in Helen’s eye.

“Anything else I can get you to,” Helen hesitates slightly, “help you relax?” 

She was an idiot to think that Helen was just going to drop the subject after her little stunt in the kitchen earlier, Karen realizes. 

“Nope, uh, I’m good!”

“Yes, you are,” Helen murmurs, and it’s quiet enough that Karen has to strain to catch her words. When she does, she immediately blushes a familiar shade of cherry red. She also presses her hips a little into the couch, a completely involuntary response that she couldn’t control if her life depended on it. Neither reaction passes Helen by, if the expression on her face as she lays out her cards is anything to go by.

It only gets worse from there. Little comments, subtle stretches when she knows Karen’s watching, quick touches when Bob’s distracted ... Karen nearly has a heart attack when Helen decides to clean off the chocolate on her thumb with her tongue rather than a napkin. It’s ... well, now that Karen’s experienced that tongue firsthand, she can’t stop the images that jump to mind. Helen takes an entirely unnecessary amount of time to finish her task, and by the time she’s done, Karen is exercising every bit of control she possesses not to whine out loud. 

She’s looking for someplace safer to rest her eyes when she happens to look at Bob again, and something about the set of his shoulders and the deliberately casual expression on his face finally clues Karen in to the fact that his obliviousness might be purposeful. She’s not at all surprised by the sudden embarrassment, the panic that closes up her throat and makes her want to fall through the ground at that thought. What does surprise her is the equally strong surge of arousal.

Her eyes flick back to Helen, who’s watching her with a sharp look. One eyebrow goes up, and Karen has no trouble reading Helen’s lips when she mouths, _do you want me to stop?_

She doesn’t. Helen’s constant reassurance that everything is in her hands, that she has the ability to pull back from anything that might be too much or too overwhelming - it’s comforting. She’s confused, definitely more than a little embarrassed ... but Karen can’t deny she’s also incredibly turned on. 

So she responds to Helen’s silent question with a small shake of her head. She trusts Helen, and by extension Bob, and even though she’s a little terrified, she’s willing to let Helen guide her, because the last time she made that choice, the results were spectacular. 

Helen’s expression clears. Karen’s not sure if she misses some nonverbal signal between them or if it’s just coincidence, but Bob chooses that moment to gather up the dessert dishes and go brew a pot of coffee. As soon as he leaves the room, Helen unfolds from her chair, and Karen gulps.

“Having a good night so far?” Helen’s voice makes something spark in the pit of Karen’s stomach. She’s struggling not to hyperventilate as Helen leans over her, one arm braced on the back of the sofa. 

Helen’s lips are warm when they graze her cheek, and Karen responds instinctively, turning her head to catch Helen’s mouth with her own. She trembles when Helen traces the seam of her lips with her tongue, but before she can sink too deeply into the kiss, the rattle of dishes startles her. Karen jerks her head toward the kitchen, heart pounding.

“We -“ She doesn’t know what she’s going to say, has to start again. “Bob’s ... just ...”

“He’ll be a few minutes.” This close, the melted caramel of Helen’s eyes is overwhelming, and Karen has to mentally shake herself in order to pay attention to what Helen’s saying. “Besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself earlier.”

Karen whines under her breath. “I don’t ... I was, a little ... but I don’t know why.” One of Helen’s hands is still on the back of the sofa, but the other is running lightly up and down Karen’s arm, and it’s making it hard for her to think straight, let alone talk. “I mean, that’s ... why?”

Helen smiles, soft, understanding. “We’ll talk about it more a little later. For now ...” She lifts her hand to cradle Karen’s jaw and guides their mouths back together. Nipping lightly at Karen’s lip, Helen slips her tongue in to tangle with Karen’s when she opens her mouth in surprise. 

Karen can’t pull away from this kiss, doesn’t want to, even when she hears more dishes rattling and the sounds of Bob moving around in the kitchen. Her skin feels flushed all over, and she’s wound tight, a painfully pleasurable tension Helen seems to be able to pull out of her at will.

Absorbed in the feeling, she completely misses the fact that Bob is returning. Helen’s the one that has to break the kiss. She straightens up, smiling slightly at Karen’s dazed expression, but she doesn’t actually step back until Bob comes into the room. 

She’s blushed so much tonight, Karen’s fairly certain she might just turn permanently red at this point. Portaling out of the room sounds like a great idea for a minute, but Bob just grins at both of them. There’s a suggestion of a smirk hovering in the corner of his mouth, in the way his eyes crinkle slightly, but all he says is, “Cream or sugar?”

#

Karen’s starting to feel the effects of being strung out all evening when Bob puts the card deck away.

“Well, guess I’d better go and pick the kids up. I told Lucius eleven, and it’ll take me a half hour to get over there.”

“Sounds good, honey.” Helen gives him a quick kiss. “See you in a little while.”

“Thanks for coming over, Karen. We’ll have to do it again sometime.” Bob gives her a little wave and heads for the door, and she’s just starting to relax when he glances back over his shoulder. “Oh, and have fun!”

Karen gapes like a fish. The sound of Bob’s laughter follows him out the door. She’s so busy flipping out over his comment that she jumps about a foot in the air when Helen settles on the couch next to her. 

“Bob just likes to give people a hard time.” 

Her reply dies in her throat when Helen runs her fingers up the inside of Karen’s leg. This time, though, there’s no one watching, and Helen keeps going, until she’s cupping Karen through her jeans and Karen’s not even pretending she’s trying not to press into those warm fingers. She grips the sofa cushions tight and braces against the wave of pleasure.

“You know,” Helen says conversationally, like she’s not currently grinding the heel of her hand against Karen’s clit, “I really hadn’t intended for the night to go quite like it did. I was going to wait until Bob left, and then I was probably going to lay you back on this couch and eat you out.”

Karen groans, bucks her hips, immediately squeezes her eyes shut so she doesn’t have to see Helen’s knowing look. Helen drops a quick kiss on her jaw. “But after you broke that glass ... I couldn’t help teasing you a little. And then I realized, you sort of like it, don’t you?”

She’s too wrapped up in the feeling of Helen’s hand, even muffled by layers of cloth, to realize she’s actually expected to answer. It’s not until Helen takes her hand away that Karen actually manages to speak. 

“I ... _shit,_ please ... don’t stop.”

“Hmm, answer the question first.” Helen’s got a hand in her hair again, and she tugs lightly, tipping Karen’s head back to expose her throat to Helen’s mouth.

“Oh god.” Karen can’t think around the sharp sting of teeth against the tendons in her neck, little points of pain that send sparks through her system. Helen pops the button on her jeans, tugs the zipper down, and Karen whimpers. 

“Just a simple question.” Helen’s voice is muffled against her neck. “As soon as you give me an answer, we can get to the good stuff.”

Karen’s trying to remember the question by this point, but as soon as she takes a breath to try to ask, Helen licks a hot stripe up the side of her throat, and whatever she was going to say flies right out of her head. 

“You’ve already told me as much earlier, but I’d like to hear you say it again, Karen.” Her name sounds different when Helen whispers it in her ear, softer, more sensual, pulling at strings inside her she didn’t know she had. 

“I- _ohmygod_!” This time, Helen cuts off her attempt to speak by sliding a hand under the waistband of her underwear, just far enough to trace the tips of her fingers through the moisture at the top of Karen’s cunt.

“Sorry, what was that? Didn’t quite catch it.” 

“Fuck.” Karen’s not always the quickest on the uptake, but it’s pretty clear Helen’s not going to make this easy for her. She can’t actually bring herself to care, though, not when Helen’s fingers are drawing random patterns against her clit, not when her other arm has circled around to cup Karen’s breast. She’s melting into Helen’s touch, every nerve ending in her body hypersensitive after being on edge for hours. 

Helen shifts her hand, enters Karen with a shallow thrust of her finger, and then stops. It’s tantalizingly close but nowhere near what she wants, and Karen can’t help her low moan. She clenches around that solitary motionless finger when Helen’s thumb brushes lightly over her clit.

“Like I told you before, don’t be embarrassed by what you like.” Warm breath against her ear does absolutely nothing to help Karen’s situation. “You enjoyed being teased all evening. That constant feeling of needing to be touched, and knowing you can’t do anything about it.”

Another full-body shudder grips her. Listening to Helen pick apart her reactions is excruciating, but also exhilarating, her anxiety, embarrassment, and arousal blending into a cocktail that nearly makes her pass out, especially when Helen keeps talking.

“What’s more, I think you enjoyed being teased knowing that Bob was watching. I’m not sure which part appeals to you, though - knowing that he’s watching his wife come on to someone else, or knowing that someone’s aware of how turned on you are, knowing that you can’t hide what your body’s doing -“

Karen convulses, Helen’s words going straight to her core ... for a moment, she almost thinks she’s going to come, but Helen stills her hand immediately and sinks her teeth into Karen’s collar bone, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to bruise, and it jolts her far enough out of her headspace that the feeling recedes. She’s left heaving for breath, the familiar sharp bite of denial in her gut.

“My, oh my.” Helen’s eyes are bright with suppressed glee. “I had no idea that was such a turn-on for you, sweetheart.”

And oh, yeah, now she’s feeling the anxiety acutely. Karen’s torn between desperately needing Helen to finish what she’s started and wanting to bury her head in the couch cushions. She can’t believe she almost came just from ...

“Hey.” Helen dips her head slightly to bring them eye to eye. “Talk to me.” 

Helen’s hands are still on her, but they’re not moving, just resting, and it gives Karen enough space to finally get out more than a word or two at a time. “I .. Yeah. I did ... like it. A lot.” She’s almost ashamed to admit it, because she’s fairly certain that’s not normal either, it’s just another way she’s different ...

“I enjoy it myself from time to time.” Helen leans forward to kiss her again, and Karen groans against her mouth when Helen slips a second finger inside her as their lips meet. “You’ve been so good tonight.”

And then her brain switches off because Helen is finally fucking her, hard, deep strokes, reaching under her shirt and bra to tease a nipple, twisting and gently pinching and slowly driving Karen out of her mind. She throws her head back against the couch and pushes into Helen’s hand, and for once, Helen doesn’t stop her, just lets her grind her hips and chase the overwhelming feeling that’s building up again. 

“I like seeing you this way, lost in what your body’s telling you.” She bucks against Helen’s hands, cries out when those long, flexible fingers find a spot inside her that makes her vision white out. There’s a prickling all down her spine, a low voltage electricity that makes her skin crawl and her muscles quiver. “Imagine if somebody else could see you now, see the way you come apart for me ...”

That’s all it takes, and Karen is gone. She thinks she’d be screaming, if she had the breath for it, but all she can do is pant for air as her body floods with bliss. Helen keeps her fingers firmly buried in Karen, wringing every drop of gratification she can out of Karen’s orgasm. She mouths at Karen’s collar bone, running her tongue almost apologetically over the bruise she’d left earlier, and Karen shakes when the action draws a small aftershock of pleasure.

Her arms and legs feel leaden, and it’s several minutes before she can begin to move again. When she finally rolls her head to the side, Helen’s watching her with a soft expression. 

“Feel better?”

And wow, she really does. Everything around her’s acquired sort of a hazy glow, and Karen can honestly say she hasn’t felt this at peace since ... well, since the last time Helen took care of her like this. She’s pretty sure it’s not just the orgasms, but her thoughts are too mushy to pick apart that concept, so she files it away for later.

“You are really, really good at that,” Karen says.

Helen laughs. “Thanks, it’s good for my ego to hear you say so.” She strokes her fingers through Karen’s hair again, and Karen can’t resist nuzzling into her touch. The silence is comfortable, and Karen sighs in contentment when Helen pulls her closer and covers them both with a throw.

She’s close to falling asleep when it suddenly occurs to her that Bob will be back with the kids, and she shoots a panicked look at Helen.

“I’d be happy to stay right here on the couch with you, but I don’t think you’re quite up to having Bob walk in on you like this.” Helen chuckles at Karen’s quick head shake. “Thought not. I can give you a ride home, since frankly, you don’t look like you’re in any condition to portal yourself, or I can make up the guest bedroom for you.”

In the end, she’s not quite ready to face Bob and the kids immediately after, no matter how ok Bob is with everything, so Helen drops her back at her apartment with a lingering kiss on the doorstep and plans for lunch later in the week. Karen goes to bed utterly exhausted, but utterly contented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s been a long time since I’ve posted! But, I decided it was time to get back in the saddle, so to speak, especially since the digital I2 release is getting close. 
> 
> I didn’t know I was going to have so much fun with this ship when I started it. I’m not totally sure how much I’ll write for it all together, but I have a pretty decent queue of chapter topics right now, so it’s safe to say there are a fair number of chapters yet.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments, kudos, and views - it means the world to me when other people enjoy my writing! As always, if you haven’t already, be sure to visit me at my Tumblr (dalek—jast) and take a look at some of the incredible (heh) art pieces folks have done for this story!

**Author's Note:**

> This was the brainchild of some late night DMs on the Hevelyn Hell server ... if you're so inclined, check out the amazing artwork that pairs with this fic, done by Imogine.
> 
> To be continued ...
> 
> https://increditrash.tumblr.com/post/177220240037/dalekjast-and-i-somewhat-collabed-on-an


End file.
